happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:ThatOneNeighbor/Little Dilemma
Hi, guys! I dunno how to start this blog so lemme tell you the basics :') I made these characters I really like, all for the HTF Fanon Wiki (aka here). I was gonna simply make then free to use or throw them into NFiaNC, but they feel... exceptionally out of place in that story (Blanky is just sorta free to use so I don't count him towards this). Here's the rundown of them all... Demonica- The half-demon-half-cat daughter of Felicity and the devil himself. She's a roller-blading troublemaker who enjoys coming up to the surface to prank people and instill fear into them with vague, false predictions. She's not totally bad, however, as she does help people if they're already down, especially kids or those who are bullied/dealt a bad hand in society such as the homeless. She mostly just scares conspiracy theorists or people who would probably be sent to hell. She is however not totally discriminatory if she's mad or if she's just looking to wreak total havoc. She is somewhat popular amongst the kids and has an ego that refuses to be shattered. Felicity- The quiet yet wise queen of the underworld. Not much is known about her other than her striking resemblance to her daughter and the fact that she was able to calm the devil down and make him fall for him. The Devil- A strict yet ruler who, despite being the devil, is actually somewhat compassionate and fair to his rulers. He isn't always this way, however, as he is violent and loud by nature and will become a tyrannical and cruel man if he feels it is necessary or sometimes even just because. His people both respect and fear him. He is openly sweet and caring to Demonica and will do nice to her even in public, calling her "My Little Tyrant". Whenever people even crack a smile if they see this, he will yell at them before smiling and laughing himself. He will often personally welcome dead Tree Friends before torturing them with his trident, laughing the whole time. He doesn't give them much attention other than his duties, as his servants often keep them in their contained areas and torment them for him. The Twins of Being People call the twins who go by "Margin" and "Moment" the "Twins of Being". The two are capable of very minor forms of their destined powers. They are... Margin- The one who is capable of looking into other dimensions. She isn't really able to travel through them yet, but she can throw objects into the window she looks through. She often becomes infatuated with the Happy Tree World, as that place seems to be devoid of any rules regarding time. She will often look on in horror as their world falls apart, and, though she understands the fact that death is not permanent there, she will often panic and try her best to stop what is happening, even though she can't interfere in anything other than blindly throwing stuff at them through the window. She is about to project herself into their dimension, bit this is simply her inserting her soul so she can see it better. She often grabs onto things wildly in an attempt to save them, even though she can't interact with them yet. She often asks her sister to rewind time a little in order to give them a second chance, much to the annoyance of Moment. Moment- Moment is the sassier of the two, as she is more willing to ignore people or make Margin beg for her to rewind time. She's also very opinionated, although she does have a heart, especially for her strang yet loving family. She has the ability to look through time a bit in order to see the cause of a situation or the outcome, as well as the power to rewind time a little bit, but that's all. She is a lot more serious than her sibling, but sometimes she takes the wrong things seriously, such as trying out games her uncle brings back. She does have something she's passionate about, however. Whenever she senses something going wrong in another dimension that has to do with time, such as someone being seconds off of a cliff jump and falling in due to the edge breaking or someone procrastinating on something important. She will panic about it and go to her sister to help solve it. Her sister will often help, albeit sometimes to be the "bigger person" since Moment hates the Happy Tree Friends universe and how nothing makes sense in a time passing sort of way. She would probably get her to keep a rock up in front of the ledge so they have an extra moment to jump or have her throw the things they need behind the procrastinating person so they 'get the cosmic hint' and do their work. Both of them make each other beg for help (Margin due to her sister not wanting to help in saving the HTF people and Moment because she genuinely couldn't care less what happens to them, especially since they're who she saves the most and they come back anyway). Neither of them seem to realize how they're acting to each other. They often get visits from Demonica. Moni usually teaches them in her wild ways while the twins offer her a slow paced yet fun look at life. Tyranny- Tyranny is the young minion of the twins. He was accidentally kicked into the temple in "The Dino Incident" and since then was treated as a dearly beloved minion or even child to the temple scientist, and he sometimes does stuff for the others. He is a Tyrannosaurus Rex who is so proud of his kind that his room is decorated with all sorts of dino-related stuff. All his outfits are even dinosaur themed, even though he doesn't usually wear clothes. He still has his instincts, and he'll sometimes unleash them or simply do stuff a young puppy would do, but nobody really seems to worry too much. The twins named him Tyranny, which the others didn't bother correct since they never pronounce it like the word it spells. His boss, the scientist, treats him very well, even though he has a very bad and shady past. He was sort of thinking about doing experiments on him to make him stronger so he could use him to do his own thing, but he couldn't bring himself to do anything past the first injection. He also doesn't believe Tyranny would ever have the heart to hurt the people he grew up around, even as a T-Rex. There are others that I will explain later, such the the guardians of time, space, and being, the scientist, and the little half-mortal daughter of the time guardian, but I'm sorta drained atm ;; I guess the big question is would this even work out? Should I drop them all? I don't wanna crowd everything up but I like them a lot, maybe I could give them all away or something since I can't think of much for them other than a story I probably couldn't keep up with. Maybe they'll all be free to use and simply connected in some way, and we only get glimpses into the lore, sorta similar to the KaPow series? It could actually work out that way now that I think about it... plus ot would be fun to work with different styles! dumping one more idea before I leave for a few months, probably not original or interesting but I wanna add her to something, maybe have her in the same situation as Blanky, being "Free to Use" but also appear in NFiaNC. Her name is Dicey. She's a cat who, on every full moon, transforms. The thing is, she never transforms into what you expect. One full-moon she turns into a huge werecat, but she's always tired after the transformation and would rather work on poetry or simply relax, but the others never know this. On another full moon, she will turn into a tiny kitten, who tries to be intimidating, but instead always ends up looking cute. It doesn't help the fact that she seems to like playing in this form, acting like a kitten learning how to hunt and getting distracted a lot. She is mostly anxious and usually tries to stay indoors at night unless everyone seems to be away. Another thing is the fact that she'll sometimes go through a half-way transformation when the moon isn't full, either turning slightly smaller and cuter or slightly taller and fierce. Blanky might like her, but it's unknown how she feels about her. They appear to be friends, though, both fresh out of college and friends since elementary school, although they stopped talking in high school before meeting again and reviving their friendship in college. They might have a third friend named BonBon, but they're under construction at the moment, but the first concept for them is they're a genderless being (who mostly goes by her but answers to he as well) with the ability to bake or place different desserts and sweets onto themselves. They can turn into really big candy creatures, or even split to create minions/employees. She usually treats them as her own kids. They all usually expire after a while, but one has been around since she first became a baker/chef. This may be because of his life-source being the same replenishing filling as her. She's pretty short because of her "son" (named "Anbrew") being made with a peice of her, but nowadays she remedies that by making her minions by baking/making stuff and using limb/body enhancers. Her son is her star employee and her favorite minion. He is great at coffees and other drinks and as so, is a favorite of the restaurant and is particularly fond of Blenda, Blanky's mom, for her love of coffee. They also often spend time with Galleta and even collaborate sometimes. Anbrew may be a classmate of hers, but he could also just be homeschooled. He is probably akin to a chocolate coffee smoothie, whereas BonBon is, well, a BonBon. They are a mouse (BB) and a Lop-Rabbit (A) Untitled663-1.png|Demonica Untitled677-2.png|Margin (Blue) and Moment (Red) Untitled689.png|Tyranny Category:Blog posts